


Unfortunate Timing.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: There’s a low-class demon possessing Suguro, and the only person around to help is Rin Okumura.





	1. Chapter 1

I swung my tail side-to-side as I wandered my way out of the kitchen, a cookie in between my fingers. I'd been having one of the most restless nights I'd had since we moved into the stupid dorm. I knew I'd fall back asleep eventually, but there was no point just lying in bed bored when I could walk around the dorm with all the lights on in my boxers without a care. 

I was on my way back to the bedroom after finishing my cookie when I heard a deep groan, and a quiet thud. My ears curved upwards and I listened for the groan again. I followed the sound just further down the hall, where I saw Suguro, of all people, crawling on the floor. 

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I asked. 

Suguro looked up at me, his face angry and ugly as ever. "Piss off Okumura," he growled. 

"Why the hell are you in the floor?"

"It's none of your damn business! Now piss off." 

"It's none of your damn business," I mocked. "Do you at least want help getting up, stubborn asshole?"

"Not from you. Go get your brother."

"Seriously? Still don't trust me to help you? Do you think it's a demon?

"No, I don't trust you. I don't know just.. go get your brother!" 

"Is it your legs?"

"Yeah."

"Can I look? It might be roots, like Shiemi had." 

"No you can't. Get Yukio." 

"Suguro," I whined. "Let me take a look." 

"If I let ya look and you see you can't handle it then promise you'll get your brother."

"Sure!"

I put my hands under Suguro's armpits to lift him, and he instantly fought me away, punching my face and pushing up on my jaw. 

"What the hell man!" 

"What the hell are you doing?" Suguro yelled back. 

"I can't look at your legs when you're sitting on them!" 

We stopped fighting each other and he sat on his ass for me. I tried to pull up his pants, but the legs were too tight around him. I'd have to pull them down. 

"I can't see em," I mumbled before grabbing onto his waist. 

"Oi!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on my head. 

With that blow, my head ended up against his crotch. And... I felt everything. He was harder than a damn coconut, and I think the moan that escaped his body was louder than any of the yelling we'd ever done before. 

Suguro pushed my head away and covered himself with his hands. "What's wrong with you?!" 

"What's wrong with me?! You punched my head there you fucking weirdo! Why're you crawling around our dorm horny anyway?"

Suguro turned away from me, but I could see his red cheeks. "I was trying to get to your brother. I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't walk, and there's a problem there too. I wanted to see what he thought. But you always have to butt into shit." 

"Does it hurt too much to walk or are you weak?"

"They don't hurt just.. dunno. Can't get any balance." 

"I've never heard of something like that before." 

"Me neither. Can you just take me to Yukio? He'll know."

I helped Suguro to mine and Yukio's room, but Yukio had vanished. I assumed he was just in the washroom, I set Suguro on Yukio's bed. Or at least, I tried. 

"Hhaaaah!" Suguro moaned loudly, his face blissfully sexy in the moonlight shining bright through the dorm windows. 

I'd fallen, in turn causing him to fall. He ended up on top of me, my knee pressed firmly against his rock hard bulge. As much as I knew the collision had hurt him, I also knew it must've felt absolutely amazing. So, I rubbed my knee against him. 

Suguro's breath hicked as he contained another moan. "Quit that! Help me up."

I found myself growing harder as I thought about how vulnerable Suguro was. He couldn't run away. He could try and throw punches but I could fight him easily. 

Just as Suguro began to shift himself off of me, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down. Next, I wrapped my legs around his waist and slapped his ass with my tail. 

"What the hell Okumara!"

"I can help you," I whispered. 

"The hell you can! Let me go!"

I silenced his arrogant mouth with my own. He tasted of a hint of mint, with an aftertaste of coffee. Surprisingly, and somehow delicious. Suguro relaxed into the kiss with time, allowing my tongue to venture into his mouth. I hoped it wasn't obvious I didn't really know what I was doing, but it kind of felt like he didn't either. 

I pulled away slowly, relaxing my fingers which I'd only just noticed were in his hair. 

"What the hell?" Suguro asked quietly. 

Panting softly, I ran my hands down to his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "It's nice," I whispered. 

"It's not. You're a fucking pervert."

I began to lift my hips, pressing our crotches together. I lost all control over my body once they touched. My hands went back into his hair, my legs wrapped around him tighter, and I rubbed against him. I put my mouth back to his, squeezing the messy tuffs of his hair as I slipped my tongue back into his mouth. His mouth was insanely warm, wet, and soft. I couldn't even believe how horny I was just by his soppy, stubborn mouth. 

"What the hell," Suguro whispered once I freed his lips. 

I let him go, but only to sit him up, and I leaned his back against Yukio's bed. Before he could resist me, I put my hand on his crotch and began to rub him. 

"Rin... stop."

"What happens tonight, was all a dream, okay?" I whispered to him, slipping my hand into his pants. 

"No! Stop. Just... stop and wait for Yukio. He'll figure this out and I'll be gone." 

"I don't think there's anything Yukio could do."

I slowly ran my tongue across his jawline, and gripped onto his cock. He hissed quietly as I started to jerk him with a tough tug. His fingers gripped onto my biceps, and his body curled forwards. He gritted his teeth to contain his moans, but tiny whines could still be heard. A petty minute passed before he panted to my chest as he came, keeping his fingers gripped loosely around my arms. 

"That was quick," I whispered into his ear before giving his lobe a tiny nip. 

"Shut up! And stop touching me. Go find your brother." 

There was a voice in my head telling me to leave. It told me to go find Yukio, and get him to clear Suguro's memory of the night, if that was even possible. Another voice told me to take him. To use his body for my burning desires. To deliver pain, pleasure, lust. I wanted his body, and it was far too tempting to turn away from. 

I had to have him. 

I slowly pulled up his tee shirt, rubbing my hands up his chest. I wrapped my lips around his left nipple and sucked softly, returning my hand into a softly jerking motion around his member again. 

"Haaa!" he whined. "Rin!" 

I let my tongue travel up to his collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva to slowly drift down his chest. He squirmed violently against me, his chest rapidly pumping and his head moving side-to-side, and I felt another load of his hot cum in my hand. 

Both of us panted softly. I needed more of him. I needed to see his face as he came. I needed to cum myself. I was aching, and I prayed he was still desperate. 

"Rin.. stop." Suguro whispered, his chest still heaving. 

I wasn't sure if anything could make me stop at that moment. 

I forced his body flat on the floor, and slammed both of his arms above his head. I slowly pulled his pants down to his knees with my left hand while my right hand pulled his shirt up to his wrists. No. No stopping now. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to match his pants. 

His body shivered slightly, and I wondered if he was cold. There was no reason to worry however, I knew I'd make him sweat in just a few moments. 

I sopped up two of my fingers, and gently wiggled them into Suguro's ass. His body jolted, and clenched. His reactions forced my fingers into him deeper. 

"Rin!" he coughed. "It hurts!" 

"It won't for long," I panted, my hand subconsciously moving faster, and my fingers curling, and scissoring. 

"Stop," he whined. 

I couldn't. 

"Haa!" Suguro moaned loudly, his entire body clenching around my fingers. 

I didn't let him relax. Instead, I shoved my fingers against his g-spot harder, and harder. His screaming moans and whines were encouragement to continue. 

I couldn’t control myself any longer. I shoved my hand into my boxers, and jerked myself roughly. I howled like the damn demon I was and I leaned over his body. Seconds passed before I let my cum splatter onto his stomach. But I knew I wasn’t done, and neither was he. 

I hovered over his body for a second, naked, before I forced my dick into him. It was a fast process. There was no passion. No feelings. Pure, raw, fucking. And it felt fucking amazing. In, and out, I pounded his ass with the heat of our resentment towards each other. I’m sure the entire city heard his whines and screams, I didn’t care. Let the whole fucking world know I pounded Mr. hardheaded Suguro. His body twisted and turned under mine, further encouragement. 

I wish I could say it lasted a while, perhaps even all night of us screaming in pleasure, but I came within a few minutes, as did he. 

We both panted heavily. There was a thick aura of shame in the air, also a strong smell of cum.

I knew the euphoria of this wouldn’t last long, but I didn’t expect to see a pair of eyes behind glasses to be staring at us when I looked up.

"Y-Yukio! It's not what it looks like!" 

I heard Suguro gasp before he let out a little pained moan as I ripped myself out of him. It was only a matter of seconds before I forced my underwear back on, and sat at least five feet away from Suguro. Suguro basically fell backwards, managing to catch himself with his hands behind his back. 

Yukio pushed his glasses up, leaving his hand to his face. "Um. I can see the demon.. if you want me to get it." 

"Please," Suguro whined. 

Yukio went to his desk. After a minutes of shuffling shit around in a drawer, he pulled out what looked like a sewing needle. He crouched down to Suguro, and told him to move his hands, as Suguro had covered himself. He said the needle wouldn't touch him if he held still. Suguro was hesitant to move his hands, as he'd already showed his cock to somebody he thought he never would. With a single poke of the needle, the little white demon disintegrated. 

"Thanks," Suguro mumbled, covering himself again. 

"You should be thanking Rin. I'm surprised he knew how to get the demon out."

"Wait what?" Suguro asked. 

"The demon hides in the prostate. It's not strong, but if it's left unexercised it can cause infertility, and like any other demon, lead to death." 

"What the hell," Suguro mumbled.

"Yeah.. I guess some demons are perverts. Anyways, you should feel all better by morning."

"Did you really know Rin?" Suguro asked me in disbelief. 

"Of course I knew! But you'd never believe a word out of my mouth!" 

"Shit," Suguro whispered. "Well um.. thank you. But never speak of this! Ever!"

"Obviously!" 

Yukio helped Suguro to his feet, and helped him just to the door. Yukio claimed that Suguro was fine and he sent him back to his dorm. 

"You had no idea, did you Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Um.. no. I didn't," I admitted shyly. 

Yukio chuckled. "Some demons are perverts."


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio decides Rin deserves a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m like, really really drunk. I’ll probably regret this tomorrow.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned down to the floor by my technically younger brother. He was surprisingly strong, holding my hands above my head with his hand. He hovered over my half-naked body, his chest heaving as he stared down into my eyes. 

What the hell was this? And why was my heart beating so fast? 

"Rin."

His voice was so smooth as it rang through my ears and into the back of my head, sending a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but gasp as the shiver reached to base of spine. The air was so thick around us, I feared we might choke on the tension. 

With his left hand, he slowly pulled down my boxers. Of course, I was already erect. He rested his body on mine, letting our lips connect. I shouldn't have been surprised, my lips were well prepped by Suguro, but I was. My eyes widened when his closed, and I heard a soft moan escape his lips. It was a trust delicious sound.

Before I could react, he was undressed, our clothes a mess on the floor. His bare body was against mine, warm, and covered in a light layer of peach fuzz. His erection teased my ass, as he rubbed himself against me. I could feel the subtle wetness of his precum against my skin. I couldn’t believe how turned on I was - especially by my brother! 

Yukio inserted a finger into me slowly, but it took me by surprise. There was a sharp pain, as it felt like his finger was physically tearing me inside, by it felt kind of good. 

“Don’t push,” he whispered to me, driving his finger deeper into my ass.

I relaxed myself the best i could, but ever shock of pleasure from my prostate made me contract, and push. I could tell he’d have shit on his finger, and frankly, I didn’t care. It felt so fucking good. 

Just as I adjusted to one finger, I get another one slide in, and he began to scissor them apart, stretching me further. I didn’t hold back my moans. 

“Yukio, please,” I panted. 

I felt like such a whore, but, being honest, I was. I couldn’t count the number of times I’d masturbated to my friends or brother. I knew I was a perverted demon. It seemed that Yukio was as well. 

Before i could get get used to Yukio’s finger, I felt an insane burning in my ass as he forced his dick into me. It was extremely painful, as my ass swallowed him whole. He was so hot, and he was so extremely huge. 

Just as my back arched, he kissed me again, and pounded into me further. I screamed into his mouth. He grabbed onto my hip bones with a tight grip and began to pound me over and over. I continuously screamed and moaned into his mouth, half of my noises escaping throughout the dorm as his tongue twirled around in my mouth. I couldn’t believe how soft and warm his tongue was. The fact he tasted of mint and his raging hormones made everything so much better. 

“Yukio!” I gasped and yelled, uncaring that the entire school campus could hear me. I knew I’d nut soon. 

“Rin,” Yukio grunted, picking up his speed. 

It felt like a knife throbbing into my ass, cutting and tearing it’s way back and forth, with electric shocks of pleasure ripping through my body. My entire body was sweating, and my mind was in scattered pieces, unable to comprehend a single thought besides “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Hhaaa!” I screamed as I felt his incredibly hot cum fill my asshole. He didn’t stop. He continued to pound me, the warmth inside me spreading back and forth. He grunted and moaned into the side of my neck, his teeth grazed against my skin as he bit his lip to avoid moaning too loud. 

It was only a few moments later before I came, my cum splattering onto my stomach.yukio had put his mouth on mine again as I came, allowing my moan to be released deep down into his throat. 

i gotta go haah 

___

Okay goodnight I finished my drinks and took another shot halfway through writing this.


End file.
